Blood
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Scout has been gravely ingured, he might die. What's BLU gonna do about it? Based on the fancomic Cuanta Vide which was based on TF2


Disclaimer: I do not own Quanta Vida or TF2 -  
It was ceasfire, BLU had managed to not get killed but had a minor bullet wound on his right arm. He looked around, trying to find Scout. BLU's eyes widend, Scout had turned around and was smiling at him, satisfied that the war was over for the day. A sniped was behind him, someone BLU had never seen before. The Sniper took aim and riddled bullets into Scout's body. BLu's body snapped forward without a consious command, he ran towards Scout, shooting and killing the sniper on his was over, his first kill, too late. BLU gatherd Scout and ran to the medics, faster than he had ever run before. Blood, so much blood, too much blood. "Medic!" shouted BLU as he burst into the medical aid unit, laying Scout down on an empty bed.  
"Vat happend?" asked Medic hurring over. BLU didn't hear him, too busy searching for a pulse. thud thud thud, BLU sighed in relief as he felt the light pulse under th young man's neck. Medic had already started removing the bullets, 5 in the back, 3 in the lesft leg, and 2 in the right leg. The pulse was already faint, growing fainter. "You 'ave to 'elp him, 'ave to save him." said BLU weakly, he felt sick. Medic only nodded, continuing his work. BLU brushed his hand against Scout's face, that beautiful innocent face. BLU only noteced he was crying when the tears splashed on Scout's cheek. Crying....I'm crying. Thought BLU, wiping away the tears.  
"Give him CPR." orderd Medic picking up gauze and bandages from a nearby trolly. BLU obeyed, his hands over Scout's cheast as he pumped air into him. A part of BLU's mind laughed, if Scout had been consious he would have punched me for trying to kiss him. That thought aslso had the tears coming again. Consious, he needed to be consious! Medic finished wrapping the wounds and pulled BLU away from Scout. "Do you know vat hiz blood typve iz?" asked Medic "Or do I need to test for it?" BLU nooded feaverishly "Type B, same as mine." answered BLU "Vould you be villingk to?" asked Medic. BLU nodded and wheeled a bed over beside Scout's, he laied down and waited for Medic to bring the equiptment. A blood transfusion, Scout had lost too much blood. Medic hooked them both up, BLU winced as the needle was pushed into him.  
"Ve must vait until it iz done. Let me zee your arm." Said Medic, starting the pull the bullet from BLU's right arm. Sonn the transfusion was compleat and Medic unhooked them. "You can go now." said Medic "Eat somethingk, change clothes" BLU shook his head and stared at Scout. Medic left him, anything short of bringing Soldgier in here to remove him couldn't have made BLU go. BLU smiled sadly, Scout looked like he was sleeping. He reached out and felt the reasuring pulse, beating stronger now. It seemed like BLU didn't move in hours, when he did get up to stretch everything hurt. He was too hungrey, and Medic didn't let his smoke in here, he would only be gone for a few minits. He looked at Scout, and leaned closer to him. He could feel Scout's hot breaths and he kissed him, something Scout wouldn't have let him do in a million years. Scout's eyes blinked open, seeing BLU's eyes staring back at him. BLU jumped back, both of them were flushed. "You skinny fuck ass fag!" snapped Scout, unable to move enough to hit the older man. "I'm sorry." apoligized BLU, he couldn't keep a wide smile from forming on his face. "What are you smiling at cockfag! And what the hell made you think you could rape me 'n' shit when I'm sleepin?" "I'm just so happy your alive! I thought you were gonna die for sure." said BLU, stepping closer to the bed. Scout's eye's widend, BLU was coverd in blood.  
"Is that all mine?" asked Scout his voice shaking. BLU nodded "How am I still alive if I lost that much blood?"  
I gave you a transfusion of my blood." replied BLU, settaling back down on the stool. "Why?" asked Scout "Because..." said BLU, the heat returning to his face "Because I love you." It was so silent, it seemed as if even the dead wer waiting to hear Scout's reaction. "You-you.....me..." Said Scout quietly, he looked away from BLU, anywhere but where he was. "Do you mean that?" BLU was surprised by the question, looking up from his feet. "Oui, more than anything." answered BLU, it grew silent again.  
"Come closer cockfag, it hurts to move." said Scout looking at BLU. BLU leaned closer, Scout's hand moved up, faster than BLU would have thought possible for his condition and locked it's self in BLU's dark brown hair. He pulled BLU down, forcing their lips together. BLU blushed and returned the kiss passionatly, moaning lightly when he felt Scout's toung entering his mouth. Scout broke the kiss only when his lungs gave him the choice of breathing right now or passing out. Both of them smiled and panted, forcing oxygen into their bodies. Medic pulled the curtain back and raised an eyebrow at them.  
"I'm going to go eat and change." said BLU hurring out of the room.  
"Good to zee that you are avake." said Medic placing his hand on Scout's neck, counting the pulse. "Oh my! You pulse iz vay up, somethingk excitingk you?" asked Medic with a smirk "N..no!" managed Scout looking away from the insane nazi doctor. It was going to be a long time before he got out of here. BLU snuck back in at night and curled up beside Scout on the bed, holding him close. Scout smiled and relaxed, weather they were caught or not in the morning would be delt with then. "BLU?"  
"ya'  
"I love you." 


End file.
